


Without Ex's Involved

by LittlePinchOfEverything



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is confused, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, implied sterek, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePinchOfEverything/pseuds/LittlePinchOfEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott spots Allison after a bad break-up and a stranger helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Ex's Involved

"But Stiles! I don't wanna go!!" Scott whined, clinging onto the edge of his seat from which Stiles was currently trying to pull him off.  
"But Scott! You need to go!!" Stiles mimicked. "You need to get out of the house and stop moping about Allison. And... I need a wing-man!" Stiles managed to pull Scott of the chair and started to propel him out the door and into Stiles' beloved jeep.  
"Why do you need a wing-man dude? I thought you were perfectly capable of finding your own dates?" Scott questioned and he grudgingly sat down and buckled his seatbelt.  
"Because..." Stiles started the engine. "I can only do that if I'm not emotionally invested in the person and now I am so... I need your help!" Scott froze and looked at his blushing friend.  
"Do you have a crush? You do, don't you? I knew it! I totally knew it!" Scott celebrated with enthusiastic self-five while Stiles hit his head on the wheel in embarrassment while muttering curses at Scott.  
\------- --------- -------- --  
Stiles pulled the jeep up in the front of a cozy looking cafe and looked over at Scott who had a look of disbelief on his face.  
"Seriously? A cafe? What are we 40?" Scott questioned with a look of compete bemusement on his face. Stiles laughed sarcastically and got out of the jeep and started to walk towards the door of the cafe. Scott quickly scrambled out and raced to the door, catching up with Stiles and opening the door before him, letting out a rush of hot air which smelled of coffee and various spices. They stepped in and the door swung closed behind them.

"So... Who is it?" Scott curiously asked while looking around the cafe before turning to Stiles who was looking mildly lovestruck. Scott followed Stiles' line of sight and noticed the tall, brooding barista who Stiles was now making a bee-line for, leaving Scott alone at the door. After sighing at his friend's abandonment Scott surveyed the room once more this time looking at the people instead of the surroundings.

He noticed a tall figure hunched around a mug while reading a book. The person's blond, curly hair caught the light in the room and immediately attracted Scott's attention. Walking towards the figure slowly, the rest of the man's features became more clear and before Scott knew it he was right next to the most enchanting guy he'd ever seen.

The door swung open behind Scott and it cause both the man and Scott to look round. As soon as Scott saw who it was he quickly turned back while mumbling "shit!" under his breath. The man looked at Scott and whispered, "having trouble?" If Scott wasn't so worried about the fact that Allison had just walked through the door he would have remarked on the man's incredible voice. "That's my ex," Scott whispered back, checking over his shoulder to check of she'd seen him.  
"That's awkward..." The guy answered. "A bad break-up?"  
"Yep, I was hoping to avoid her..." Scott confessed while trying to find the best place to hide without looking conspicuous. "Shit! She's coming this way!" Scott panicked, his eyes darting in different directions trying to find safety.

"Kiss me." The guy said, looking straight at Scott.  
"What?!" Scott spluttered, glancing back at the guy's (admittedly gorgeous) face.  
"Kiss me." He repeated and Scott didn't have to be told twice. He leaned forward and their lips brushed together, hesitantly at first but then with more pressure. Scott's hand came up to caress the stranger's face and ran his tongue on the seam of the man's lips. The man opened up just as Allison reached the table.

"Scott?" The two boys pulled back and Scott looked up at Allison.  
"Oh hi Ally! I didn't see you there." Scott said while moving around the table to stand at the other male's side. Allison look at the pair in confusion but stuck her hand out anyway. "Allison Argent." She said while the man took her hand.  
"Isaac Lahey." The man answered before adding, "Scott's boyfriend." Scott giggled and wrapped his arms around Isaac's waist.  
"Ah... Well it's always good to see you Scott." Allison said as she started to walk away, looking back in complete confusion.

"Thank you so much!!" Scott gushed as he looked up at the ma- Isaac. "You just saved my life!"  
"My pleasure." Isaac answered with a heart-warming smile just as Stiles ran up to Scott.  
"Dude! Dude! Dude! Guess what?!" Stiles practically screamed into Scott's face.  
"What?" Scott answered, while backing away slightly from the hyper-active Stiles.  
"I got his number!!! I did it!" Stiles squealed. Scott laughed and patted Stiles' shoulder and turned around to introduce Isaac to Stiles but Isaac was already gone. On the table was a piece of paper with "we should do this again, but without ex's showing up" written on it as well as a number underneath. Scott picked it up, smiling, and turned back to his friend, leading him out of the cafe and towards the jeep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic so I hope you liked it!! Comments are gladly received!


End file.
